Cortana/Quotes
This is a list of quotes said by Cortana in the Halo game series. Halo: Combat Evolved Pillar of Autumn *"Our fighters are mopping up the last of their recon picket now, nothing serious; but I've isolated approach signatures from multiple CCS-class battle groups, make it three capital ships per group. And, in about 90 seconds, they'll be all over us." *"The MAC was my last defensive option." *"A dozen Covenant superior battleships against a single ''Halcyon''-class Cruiser. Given those odds, I'm content with three ... make that four kills." - When Master Chief appears on the Pillar of Autumn's bridge. *"With all due respect, sir, this war has enough dead heroes." - To Captain Keyes. *"...Yank me." *"WHAT the HELL are you doing?" - If you kill Captain Keyes or any of the crewmen on the bridge *"Security to the bridge, the Master Chief has gone rampant! Take him down, boys." - Ordering Marines to kill you after a betrayal on the bridge *"The damage to the superstructure is extensive...I don't know how much more abuse the Autumn can take!" - In the damaged part of the ship. *"If I had fingers, they'd be crossed..." - When the Bumblebee hit Halo's atmosphere. Halo *"I'm reading thousands of types of flora. The ring's ecosystem is incredibly sophisticated." - When the Master Chief explored the area. *"This cave is not a natural formation. Someone built it, so it must lead somewhere. I've hacked into the Covenant Battlenet. They're actually broadcasting tactical data on unencrypted channels. We should show them who they're dealing with. Master Chief? I'm going to use your suit's transponder system to monitor their chatter." - In the cave structure in the Halo's surface. *"New traffic on the Covenant Battlenet...a lot more crew made it off the Autumn than I had predicted—the Captain really gave them hell! If we can find Captain Keyes and other survivors, we have a chance to coordinate an effective resistance." *"New traffic on the Covenant Battlenet! I've found Captain Keyes! He's being held on a Covenant cruiser, the Truth and Reconciliation, a ship I disabled before we abandoned the Autumn. The Truth and Reconciliation touched down on a desert plateau roughly three hundred kilometers up spin." *"There's our ride. Get aboard, and let's get out of here." - When Foe Hammer approaches. Truth and Reconciliation *"The enemy has captured Captain Keyes, and are holding him aboard one of their cruisers, the Truth and Reconciliation. The ship is currently holding position approximately three hundred meters above the other end of this plateau." - Over the radio, the beginning of the level Truth and Reconciliation. *"Covenant forces detected up ahead. The path up on the left should let us sneak up around them." - Over the radio. *"The Covenant use a Gravity Lift to ferry troops and supplies between the ship and the surface. We need to ambush them at the loading zone, and use the lift to enter the ship." *"We're in. I've got a good lock on the Captain's CNI transponder. No Covenant defenses detected." - On board the Truth and Reconciliation. *"Chief, let's see if we can find a way to open this door." *"I'd like to see YOU crack a 128,000-bit modulating encryption key." - About opening the door, to the Master Chief. *"One moment, sir. Accessing Covenant Battlenet. According to the data in their networks, the ring has some kind of deep religious significance. If I'm analyzing this correctly...they believe that Halo is some kind of weapon. One with vast, unimaginable power." - After Captain Keyes and the Marines were set free. *"Now I see...I have intercepted a number of messages about a Covenant search team, scouting for a "Control Room". I thought they were looking for the bridge of a cruiser I damaged in the battle above the ring. But they must be looking for Halo's control room." The Silent Cartographer *"The Covenant believe that what they call 'The Silent Cartographer' is somewhere under this island. The Cartographer is a map room that will lead us to Halo's Control Center. The island has multiple structures and installations and one of them contains the map room." *"There, in the cliff wall. I'll bet the Silent Cartographer is somewhere inside that facility." *"They're already inside! We need to get in there quick, before they discover the location of Halo's Control Center!" - On Heroic and Legendary difficulty. *"The Covenant are putting up a real fight! Cartographer must be here. My analysis indicates that the map room should be at the bottom floor of this facility. Let's keep going inside. *"Don't let them lock the doors!" - When fighting the Elites and Grunts guarding the door leading to the Silent Cartographer. *"Interesting. I underestimated the Covenant's understanding of Halo's subsystems. They've locked the doors, and we don't have enough firepower to get through them. Cortana to Captain Keyes." *"This isn't the map room. Analyzing... This is a Security Override Station for the main facility, located somewhere else on this island. Shut the system down so the Covenant won't be able to lock us out." - If you missed the facility with the Silent Cartographer and went straight to Security Station. *"Chief, Bravo 22 was bringing us some heavy weapons. After I saw we were up against Hunters, I thought you could use them. Let's move down the beach. Keep an eye out for any cargo we can salvage." *"It'll be easier to hold them off from inside the structure. Can you get inside?" - In the Silent Cartographer facility, when Marines were attacked by the Covenant from the air. *"Analyzing. Halo's Control Center is located there. That structure appears to be some sort of temple or shrine, if I've interpreted this correctly. Interesting. A shrine is an unlikely place to put such a significant installation. Cortana to Captain Keyes." *"Keep trying. Let me know when you've reestablished contact, and then tell him that the Master Chief and I have determined the location of the Control Center. We'll be heading there as soon as we're topside." - To Foe Hammer. *"Let's get moving. Foe Hammer. Here are coordinates and a flight plan I've worked out." *"The Covenant did a thorough seismic scan. My analysis shows that Halo is honeycombed with deep tunnels, which circle the whole ring." - When Foe Hammer brought to Cortana's attention, that the coordinates lead to the underground. *"Look on the bright side, Foe Hammer: The last thing the Covenant will expect is an aerial insertion...from underground." Assault on the Control Room *"The Covenant presence here is stronger than I anticipated. They seem to have the entire region secured." *"Interesting... the weather patterns here seem natural, not artificial. I wonder if the ring's environment systems are malfunctioning... or if the designers wanted the installation to have inclement weather." - On the first bridge. *"I thought the Covenant had eliminated all the Marine forces in this area." *"We need to get up this ridge. Marines, hold your positions. We'll handle those guns. Master Chief, we should scale the ridge and get below those stationary guns." *"Resistance appears to be increasing. We must be close to the Control Center." - In the circular room, near the third chasm. *"Analyzing. This must be the Control Room. Subtle. The entrance to the Control Room is at the top of that pyramid structure. Bring me up there and I should be able to get us inside." *"This is it: Halo's Control Center." - When the Master Chief entered the Control Room. *"That terminal, try there." - Briefing the Master Chief, to put her chip into control panel. *"Never been better...you can't imagine the wealth of information. Knowledge...so much...so fast. It's glorious!" *"What are you talking about?" - When the Master Chief asked her, what sort of weapon Halo is. *"This ring isn't a cudgel, you barbarian: it's something else...something much more important. The Covenant were right...this ring...it's Forerunner. Give me a second to access... Yes, the Forerunners built this place, what they called a 'fortress world,' in order to... No, that can't be. Oh, those Covenant fools, they must have known; there must have been signs!" *"The Covenant found something, buried in this ring, something horrible, and now...they're afraid." *"The weapons cache he's looking for. It's not really -.. We can't let him get inside!" *"There's no time. Get out of here, find Keyes, stop him! Before it's too late!" Two Betrayals *"I've spent the last 12 hours cooped up in here, watching you toady about, helping that thing get set to slit our throats!" *"Oh? I didn't realize. He's your pal, is he? Your chum? Do you have any idea what that bastard almost made you do?!" *"You sure that's a good idea?" - Smiling ironically, when 343 Guilty Spark wanted to purge her. *"Do what? I have the Index! You can just float and sputter!" *"You have no idea how this ring works, do you? Why the Forerunners built it? Halo doesn't kill Flood, it kills their food: Humans, Covenant, whatever—we're all equally edible. The only way to stop the Flood is to starve them to death. And that's exactly what Halo is designed to do: wipe the galaxy clean of all sentient life. You don't believe me? Ask him." *"Left out that little detail, did he?" *"Chief, I'm picking up movement!" *"We need to go, right now." *"We can't let the Monitor activate Halo. We have to stop him. We have to destroy Halo. According to my analysis of the available data, I believe the best course of action is somewhat... risky. An explosion of sufficient size will help destabilize the ring, and will cut through a number of primary systems; we need to trigger a detonation on a large scale, however. A star ship's fusion reactors going critical would do the job. I'm going to search what's left of the Covenant Battlenet, and see if I can locate the Pillar of Autumn's crash-site. If the ship's fusion reactors are still relatively intact, we can use them to destroy Halo." - When the Master Chief is leaving the Control Room. *"That's the pulse generator. The center core is the signal amplifier. That's what we need to shut down. We need to interrupt the pulse generator's energy stream. I've adjusted your shield system so that it will deliver an EMP burst to disrupt the Generator. You will need to walk into the beam to trigger it. The EMP blast should neutralize the generator; but it will also drain your shields, and you will be vulnerable until they recharge." *"I've located the Pillar of Autumn. She put down twelve-hundred kilometers upspin. Energy readings show her fusion reactors are still powered up. The systems on the Pillar of Autumn have fail safes that even I can't override, without authorization from the Captain. We'll need to find him or his neural implants, to start the fusion core detonation. One target remaining. Let's take care of the final pulse generator." *"No, that'll take too long." *"There's a teleportation grid that runs throughout Halo. That's how the Monitor moves about so quickly. I learned how to tap into the grid when I was in the Control Room. Unfortunately, each jump requires a rather consequential expenditure of energy." *"But I'm pretty sure I can take the needed energy from your suit without permanently damaging your shields; needless to say, I think we should only try this once." Keyes *"The Covenant network is in absolute chaos! From what I've been able to piece together, their leadership ordered all ships to abandon Halo when they found the Flood, but they were too late. The Flood overwhelmed this cruiser and disabled it. The Covenant are terrified the Flood will repair the ship and use it to escape from Halo. They've sent in a strike team to kill the Flood and repair the ship for immediate departure. I've got a good lock on Captain Keyes' CNI transponder signal! He's alive! And the implants are intact! There's some interference from the cruiser's damaged reactor. I'll bring us in as close as I can." *"Oh... I see! Coordinate data needs to be—" - When the Master Chief was teleported in upside down. *"Right. Sorry." - When the Master Chief hit a part of his helmet with his fist. *"Analyzing damage...This hole was caused by some kind of explosive. Very powerful if it tore through a ship's hull. All I detect down there are pools of coolant. We should continue our search somewhere else." - In a hangar with a large hole in the floor. *"Warning! Threat level increasing!" *"That jump into the coolant is looking better all the time, Chief!" *"Trust me! It's deep enough to cushion our fall!" *"Chief, we need to jump now!" - When you're still refusing to jump to the hole. *"Power source detected. There's the Gravity Lift. It's still operational! That's our way back in!" - When you've reached the Gravity Lift. *"The Covenant Battlenet is a mess. I can't access the ship's schematics. My records indicate that a shuttle bay should be... Here." - Marking the target with a nav point. *"Look, in the corners. The Flood are gathering bodies here." - In the large hangar. *"He's delirious! In pain! We have to find him!" *"The Captain! His vitals are fading! Please, Chief, hurry!" - After the last message from Captain Keyes. *"No human life-signs detected. The Captain! He's one of... them. We can't let the Flood get off this ring! You know what he'd expect... What he'd want us to do." *"It's done. I have the code. We should go. We need to get back to the Pillar of Autumn. Let's go back to the shuttle bay and find a ride." *"Perfect. Grab one of the escort Banshees, and use it to return to the Pillar of Autumn." The Maw *"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" - When the Master Chief crashed the Banshee. *"I need you to upload me into the control systems. The terminal is located next to the main viewscreen." *"I leave home for a few days, and look what happens. This won't take long." - When she appears from the terminal. *"There. That should give us enough time to make it to a lifeboat and put some distance between ourselves and Halo before the detonation." *"He's in my data arrays, a local tap!" *"At least I still have control over the comm channels." - To the Master Chief. *"I'm detecting taps throughout the ship, Sentinels most likely. As for the Monitor... he's in Engineering. He must be trying to take the core offline! Even if I could get the countdown restarted ... I don't know what to do." *"The ship was heavily damaged when it crashed. Head to the cryochamber. We should be able to get to the engine room through there." *"Engine room located. We're here." - When you entered to the Engineering. *"Alert! The Monitor has disabled all command access. We can't restart the countdown. The only remaining option is to detonate the ship's fusion reactors. That should do enough damage to destroy Halo. Don't worry, I have access to all of the reactor schematics and procedures. I'll walk you through it. First, we need to pull back the exhaust couplings. That will expose a shaft that leads to the primary fusion drive core." *"That did it! The engine's gone critical! Based on the current rate of decay, we should have fifteen minutes to get off the ship. We don't have much time! We should move outside and signal for evac. Accessing schematics . . . there's a service lift at the top of the engine room! It leads to a class-7 service corridor that runs along the ship's dorsal structure. Hurry!" - When the last reactor is destroyed. *"The Pillar of Autumn's engines are going critical, Foe Hammer! Request: Immediate extraction! Approach the crash site and be ready to pick us up at external access junction 4C as soon as you get my signal!" *"Negative, negative! We have a wildcat destabilization of the ship's fusion core. The engines must have sustained more damage than we thought!" - When Foe Hammer asked her if everything is okay. *"Analyzing! We have six— five minutes before the fusion drives detonate. We need to evac NOW!" - To the Master Chief, on Legendary difficulty it will be five minutes. *"Activating final countdown timer. When it reaches zero, the engines will detonate. The explosion will generate a temperature of almost 100,000,000 degrees. Don't be there when it blows." - To the Master Chief, in the Warthog station. *"We won't make it like this; we'll need a vehicle!" - When you ignore the Warthog. *"Cortana to Echo 419! Request: extraction now, on the double!" *"Chief, you're going the wrong way! We need to get off the ship." - When the chief goes the wrong way. *"Wait, stop! This is where Foe Hammer is coming to pick us up. Hold position here." - To the Master Chief. *"Cortana to Echo 419! Two Covenant Banshees are approaching on your six! Evade, say again, evade!" *"She's gone. Calculating alternate escape route. The ship's inventory shows one Longsword fighter still docked in Launch Bay 7. If we move NOW, we can make it!" - To the Master Chief. *"We're cutting it close!" *"Shut them down, we'll need them later." - *"Fancy a look?" *"Scanning... Just ... dust and echoes. We are all that's left." *"We did what we had to do! For Earth! An entire Covenant armada obliterated, and the Flood! We had no choice. Halo ... It's finished." Halo 2 Cairo Station *"Another whisper, sir, near Io. We have probes en route." - To Terrence Hood. *"You look nice." - To the Master Chief. *"Slipspace ruptures directly off our battle cluster." - To Terrence Hood. *"Fifteen Covenant capital ships holding position just outside the kill-zone." *"That explosion came from inside the Athens. Same as the Malta. The Covenant must have brought something with them. A bomb." - When the Athens Station exploded. *"Chief, we don't have much time!" - Pushing you to get to the Covenant Bomb. *"Not very much time on the clock, Chief!" *"Registering all hostile vessels inside the kill-zone. Thirteen cruisers, two Assault carriers. I'm going loud!" *"The first carrier completely ignored us, Sir! Blew right through the Malta's debris field and headed straight for Earth!" - To Lord Hood. *"Just so you know, there are quite a few Elites guarding the bomb. You may need to get creative." - To the Master Chief. *"Me. Inside your head. Now." - When the Covenant forces guarding the Covenant Bomb are killed. *"You don't want to know." - When the Master Chief asked her how much time was left to the detonation. *"I know what you're thinking, and it's crazy." - When the Master Chief is going the Covenant Bomb against the Covenant. *"Unfortunately for us both ... I like crazy." *"Just one question: What if you miss?" Outskirts *"The message just repeats: 'Regret, Regret, Regret.'" - To Sergeant Johnson on cut-scene of Metropolis *"Regret is a name, Sergeant. The name of one of the Covenant's religious leaders. A Prophet. He's on that carrier, and he's calling for help." - By O.S., to Avery Johnson. When the Pelican is crashed. *"You all right, Chief?" - On Easy. *"Hey, wake up." - On Normal. *"Talk to me, should I start CPR? What's going on?" - On Heroic. *"Blink if you can hear me." - On Legendary. *"Find a hole, stay put. We'll come to you." - To Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker. *"The highest concentration of Covenant ground troops is directly below the carrier. I don't think they want you to get on board." - To the Master Chief. *"Cut the chatter! We got trouble." *"This tunnel leads up to the bridge. It's full of rats if you know what I mean, but it beats swimming." - In the highway tunnel. *"I've been analyzing the Covenant tactical chatter. They're surprised, confused... I don't think they expected us to be here. Not... you and me...all of us... humanity, on Earth. Odd, I know, but it does help explain why they came here with such a small fleet." *"The Covenant must be trying to regroup. Don't let them." - To the Master Chief, when the group of Shadows appeared in the highway tunnel. Metropolis *"Thanks for the tank. He never gets me anything." - To Avery Johnson. *"That's quite a welcome party." - When a group of Banshees appear. *"It can't go any further this way. We have it trapped." - When the Scarab reached the end of the canal. Delta Halo *"That... is another Halo." - To Miranda Keyes. *"It is. If activated, this ring will cause destruction on a galactic scale." - To Miranda Keyes, confirming that Halo is a weapon. *"Hang on to your helmet!" - To the Master Chief, before the pods are dropped. *"Could we possibly make any more noise?!" - When the pod landed on Delta Halo surface, the Master Chief kicked out the pods' cover. *"I guess so." - When the Master Chief grabbed a Rocket Launcher. *"Artillery disabled, Sergeant. Landing zone secure ... for the moment." - By O.S., to Avery Johnson. *"Let's wait here until our Warthog arrives ... unless you prefer to walk." - When you're not waiting for the Pelican and Warthog. *"There's our ride." When Johnson drops the warthog from the Pelican. *"I saw it, too. It looks like a temple. If I were a megalomaniac, and I'm not, that's where I'd be." - To Avery Johnson, about facility in the lake. *"The Covenant have control of the bridge ahead. They're going to try to bottle us up on this side of the gorge. The controls to extend the bridge should be in this structure." *"Regret's giving a speech—a sermon, to be exact. So far it's the standard Covenant liturgy, but I'll translate if he says anything interesting." - To the Master Chief, about Prophet of Regret hologram. *"What? You don't want the tank? Okay, we'll leave it for the others." - When you ignore a Scorpion dropped by a Pelican. *"Transcendence, huh? More like mass suicide." - Commenting to the Prophet of Regret hologram speech. *"More like a Sermon to be exact." Commenting or Answering on a Marines question when looking at Prophet of Regret hologram speech. *"You always bring me to such nice places." - In the area with waterfall. *"Good, still no word about In Amber Clad on the Covenant battlenet. It's odd, the Covenant knew we made landfall, but they don't seem to consider us a very serious threat. Boy, are they in for a big surprise." - Near a temple. Regret *"That's what I thought he said. The Prophet of Regret is planning to activate Halo!" - To the Master Chief. *"You know, I think the Forerunners built these new structures around the old, to protect them, to honor them. Pure speculation, mind you. I'd need to make a thorough survey to be sure." - To the Master Chief. *"A Gondola's launching from the far towers. Big surprise, it's full of Covenant reinforcements." - To the Master Chief. *"Well, they were nice enough to bring us a ride." - After all Covenant forces in the first Gondola are killed. *"This Gondola won't get us all the way to the main temple, but it'll get us close. Let's get on board." - When you're waiting around the Gondola. *"If you hit the activation switch, it should drive itself." *"This lake couldn't have been created by volcanic action, which means it was either built this way on purpose, or was created by some other cataclysmic event. Sorry... were you trying to kill something?" - On the Gondola passing trough the lake. *"Ah, now, I see. There's a submerged section that connects these towers to the outlying structures. Looks like we're going down. Unless you'd prefer to swim." - When you reach the underwater lift. *"I've intercepted a secure transmission from Regret's Carrier to the something called... High Charity. It seems to be a formal apology to the Prophets of Truth and Mercy. Apparently, Regret jumped the gun when he attacked Earth. He's asking the other Prophets to 'forgive his premature arrival,' arguing that 'no human presence was foretold.' That explains why there were so few ships in his fleet. But it's odd that a Prophet would have such bad intel about his enemy's homeworld." - In the underwater lift. *"And people say I've got a big head." - In the underwater chamber with huge hologram of the Prophet of Regret. *"Regret's carrier just received a response from High Charity. A very well-encrypted message from the Prophet of Truth. Listen to this: 'Your haste has jeopardized the fulfillment of our Covenant, threatened our Grand Design. That you shall be spared a public display of our contempt is thanks only to Mercy and his wise counsel''. Truth, Mercy, Regret. Three Prophet Hierarchs. Killing Regret should shake up the Covenant leadership. But, frankly, it sounds like you might be doing Truth a favor." *"Great Journey? Doesn't he know what these rings do?" - Commenting the Prophet of Regret hologram speech. *"That's the largest Covenant fleet I've ever seen.... the largest anyone's ever seen. Get inside the temple and kill Regret, before it can stop us!" - By the entrance to the main temple, after the Covenant fleet jumped out of slipspace. *"Bad news, Chief: the Phantoms are turning around. The fleet is preparing to fire on OUR position. We need to get out of here." - When the Prophet of Regret is killed. Gravemind *"What...is that?" - When the Master Chief wakes up being held by Gravemind. *"Oh, I don't think so." - In response to Tartarus' announcement. *"Watch out for the Captain, it's got a Brute Shot!" - On the ledge, where the Arbiter was marked by a Mark of Shame. *"Truth is moving through the lower levels of the tower. I'll reverse this grav-lift. Drop down, try to cut him off. It's safe, really. Just step in." - When all the Covenant forces on the ledge are dead. *"After that stunt on the Cairo, I know you're not afraid of heights." - If you wait. *"Fine, I won't watch. Meet you at the bottom, okay?" *"Listen up, Marines! The Chief's hunting a Prophet, and you're gonna help him kill it." - When the first group of the Marines is set free. *"We'll get out of here the same way we came in: the central grav-lift." *"Excellent! Truth is broadcasting on the move. It'll make him much easier to track." - When you went out of the lift. *"You wouldn't believe the number of kill-systems the Covenant are throwing down around me. Not to worry, it's pretty sloppy stuff. I guess they never expected a hostile intelligence to penetrate their networks from the inside." *"The Covenant just destroyed two of their own ships! And I'm hearing reports of small-arms fire throughout their fleet." - After defeating a pair of Hunters. *"Slipspace rupture. It's In Amber Clad!" - Near the lift. *"If we're going to catch Truth, we'll need to take a shortcut, straight through the Mausoleum. Look on the bright side: for now, they seem much more interested in killing each other." - In the way leading to the Mausoleum of the Arbiter. *"You might consider sitting this one out." - When you're entering the Mausoleum of the Arbiter. *"Hang on! I'm picking up two more transponders. It's the Commander and Johnson! They're closing on Truth's position, Chief. They'll need your help. This way, Chief." *"...This isn't good. I’m getting confirmed reports of Flood leaving In Amber Clad's wreckage. Let's get the Index and find a way out of here. Before things get really ugly." - The end of the level. High Charity *"That structure at the center of the city! It's a Forerunner Ship... And Truth is heading straight for it! If he leads the Covenant fleet to Earth, they won't stand a chance. You have to stop him!" - Appearing on Mercy's throne. *"No. I don't want to chance a remote detonation. I need to stay here." - When the Master Chief wanted to extract her. *"Flood controlled dropships are touching down all over the city! That creature beneath the Library... That 'Gravemind'... Used us. We were just a diversion. In Amber Clad was always its intended vector. There's a conduit connecting this tower to the ship. Head back inside. I'll lead you to it." *"I'll disable this lift once you reach the top. That'll slow them down... I hope." - When you're in the Gravity Lift. *"I'll do what I can to slow the launch sequence. There's something inside the ship... A presence that's fighting back! For a Covenant construct, it's unusually formidable." *"Brute and Elite ships are engaging one another all around High Charity. I'm running out of options, Chief! I can't stall the launch sequence much longer. The next lift will take you up to the conduit. Hurry!" - In the Sanctum of the Hierarchs. *"I knew the Covenant was good at re-purposing Forerunner technology, but this is amazing... They've been using the Forerunner Ship's engines as an energy source for the city. The ship isn't so much launching as it is disengaging; uncoupling itself from High Charity's power grid. Stopping Truth, that's all that matters!" *"You know the plan. You've got to catch Truth, I've got to handle the Index. Go!" - When you're near the platform with the conduit leading to the Forerunner Ship. *I don't want to risk a remote detonation. *"Jump in, now!" *"Chief, when you get to Earth, good luck." - When the Master Chief gets into the Forerunner Ship. *"Don't make a girl a promise... If you know you can't keep it...." - When the Master Chief promised her, he will back and rescue her. Halo 3 *"They let me pick, did I ever tell you that? Choose whichever Spartan I wanted. You know me. I did my research. Watched as you became the soldier we needed you to be. Like the others, you were strong and swift and brave. A natural leader. But you had something they didn't. Something no one saw... but me. Can you guess? Luck. Was I wrong?" - Cortana's voice in the beginning of Arrival. *"Don't make a girl a promise ... if you know you can't keep it." - Recalling Cortana's words in Arrival. *"Could you sacrifice me to complete your mission? Could you watch me die?" - Cortana Moment in the level Sierra 117. *"You have been called upon to serve." - Cortana Moment in the level Crow's Nest. *"You will be the protectors of Earth and all her colonies." - Referring to Catherine Elizabeth Halsey's words, Cortana moment in the level Crow's Nest. *"There will be a great deal of hardship on the road ahead." - Cortana Moment in the level Crow's Nest. *"You will become the best we can make you." - Cortana Moment in the level Crow's Nest. *"This place will become your home." *"This place will become your tomb." - Cortana Moment in the end of the level Crow's Nest. *"I have defied Gods and Demons..." - Cortana Moment in the level The Storm. *"I am your shield... I am your sword." - Cortana Moment in the level The Storm. *"This is the way the world ends..." - Cortana Moment in the level The Storm, after the UNSC Ships engaged the Forerunner Dreadnought and the Portal was activated. *"Chief. I can't tell you everything... It's not safe. The Gravemind... It knows I'm in the sys..." - Cortana Moment in the level Floodgate. *"Chief!" - Incomplete Cortana's message from the Covenant memory unit in the crashed Flood infested CCS-class Battlecruiser. *"High Charity—the Prophets' holy city—it's on its way..." - Incomplete Cortana's message. *"Chief!" - After 343 Guilty Spark repaired Cortana's hologram. *"High Charity... The Prophets' holy city, is on its way to Earth, with an army of Flood. I can't tell you everything. It's not safe. The Gravemind... It knows I'm in the system." - Cortana's message playing back on board of the Shadow of Intent. *"But it doesn't know about the Portal, where it leads. On the other side, there's a solution; a way to stop the Flood, without firing the remaining Halo rings." - Cortana's message. *"Hurry, Chief! The Ark... There isn't much time." - The end of Cortana's message. *"It asked, and I answered. For a moment of safety, I loosed damnation on the stars." - Cortana Moment in the level The Covenant. *"I'm a thief... but I keep what I steal." - Cortana Moment in the level The Covenant. *"A collection of lies; that's all I am! Stolen thoughts and memories!" - Cortana Moment in the level Cortana. *"It was the coin's fault! I wanted to make you strong, keep you safe. I'm sorry, I can't... *"May I speak with you, please? ... What's your name? It's very nice to meet you!... You like games? So do I." - Referring to Catherine Elizabeth Halsey's words, Cortana Moment in the level Cortana. *"I'm just my Mother's shadow... don't look at me, don't listen! I'm not who I used to be..." - Cortana Moment in the level Cortana. *"I have walked the edge of the abyss. I have seen your future. And I have learned!" - Cortana Moment in the level Cortana. *"There will be no more sadness, no more anger, no more envy!" - Cortana Moment in the level Cortana. *"This is UNSC A.I. Serial Number CTN0452-9. I am a monument to all your sins." - Cortana Moment in the level Cortana. *"...you found me..." - When the Master Chief finds Cortana in the infected High Charity. *"But so much of me is wrong... out of place. You might be too late..." *"...you...keep it. I do know how to pick 'em!" - Completing the Chief's sentence in Cortana (Level). This is a reference to both the opening monologue on Arrival, and the fact that Cortana selected the Master Chief, by free choice, out of all the other succesful SPARTAN II candidates. *"The Activation Index from the first Halo ring. A little souvenir I held onto... just in case. Got an escape plan?" *"Just keep your head down! ... There's two of us in here now, remember." - Referring to Halo: Combat Evolved. *"Wait, we need to buy some time. This reactor... start a chain reaction. Destroy High Charity." *"You hurt it, Chief. But not for long. We need to get to Halo - destroy the Flood once and for all." - After destroying the reactors. *"I've got a friendly contact! But who would be crazy enough to come in here?" - When the Arbiter's signal appears in the Motion Tracker. *"Wait, you two made nice?! What else have you been up to...?" - When she saw the Arbiter. *"Halo. It's so new... Unfinished. I'm not exactly sure what will happen when we fire it." *"Was that the Monitor? You didn't tell me he was here. Well, we are finally doing what he wanted." - After Avery Johnson's conversation with 343 Guilty Spark. *"Yank me, Chief." - After reaching the Control Room. *"Chief... I'm so sorry." - After Johnson's death. *"Come on, Spartan - go, go, go!" *"The Dawn is close. We can make it! As long as the ground doesn't fall out from beneath us..." *"Halo is ripping itself apart!" *"Hurry, Chief! Don't stop! Charging sequence at 30%..." *"Gun it, Chief!! Jump!! Floor it, right into the hangar!!" - Near the Forward Unto Dawn. *"Hang on!" - On the Forward Unto Dawn. *"Chief!!" - When the Warthog hits the Master Chief. *"If we don't make it--" *"It's been an honor serving with you, John." *"Chief?! Can you hear me?" - In the half of Forward Unto Dawn's wreck, drifting in the space. *"I thought I lost you, too." *"But you did it. Truth and the Covenant... The Flood... It's finished." *"I'll drop a beacon. But it'll be a while before anyone finds us. Years, even." *"I'll miss you." - To John 117, closing himself in the Cryotube Category: Quotes